


Dog

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [10]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Choices, Family, Gen, Port Caynn, Provost's Dog, careers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Haden doesn't want to be a Dog.





	Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Written for One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Dog

“I don’t want to be a Dog,” Haden snapped like a stormy wave smashing against the pier when Nestor hinted one time too many that a street rat might grow into a fine Puppy.


End file.
